powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of inorganic elements. Technique of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called *Elemental Body/Form/Physiology Capabilities User is made of or can transform their body completely into fundamental elements, including air, earth, electricity, fire, light, shadow, water, etc. User can be either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of element, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Applications *Contaminant Immunity *Dermal Armor **Natural Weaponry **Pain Suppression *Disease Immunity *Elemental Generation/Energy Generation *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition - exact powers depend on the element transformed. **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence Techniques *Elemental Invisibility *Elemental Shapeshifting Variations *Acid Mimicry *Ash Mimicry *Earth Mimicry **Clay Mimicry **Crystal Mimicry ***Diamond Mimicry **Magma Mimicry **Metal Mimicry ***Bronze Mimicry ***Copper Mimicry ***Gold Mimicry ***Iron Mimicry ***Lead Mimicry ***Mercury Mimicry ***Silver Mimicry ***Tin Mimicry **Sand Mimicry **Stone Mimicry *Energy Physiology **Black Hole Physiology **Cold Physiology **Electricity Mimicry ***Lightning Ball Form **Electromagnetic Wave Physiology **Fire Mimicry ***Cosmic Fire Mimicry ***Magma Mimicry **Ionic Mimicry **Light Mimicry **Light-Darkness Mimicry **Stellar Physiology *Ethereal Physiology - considered the fifth Classical Element. *Fallout Mimicry *Gas Mimicry **Air Mimicry ***Smoke Mimicry ***Sound Mimicry ***Vapor Mimicry *Liquid Mimicry **Mercury Mimicry **Water Mimicry ***Bubble Mimicry (when combined with air) ***Ice Mimicry ****Snow Mimicry ***Vapor Mimicry *Shadow Mimicry *Weather Mimicry Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Defunct Physiology *Elemental Aura *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Entity Creation *Elemental Intangibility *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental-Mechanical Physiology *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Transmutation *Golem Creation - most golems have a variation of this power. *Golem Physiology - most golems have a variation of this power. *Reforming *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. *Size Manipulation *Spatial Mimicry *Thermal Resistance Limitations * Some users may not be able to return to their original body/form. * May only be able to mimic substances they can touch. * May require constant contact with element to stay in transformed state. * Cannot merge with existing material. * Opposite elements may contradict each other. * If the user is rendered unconscious, their body might automatically transform into their normal state. * User is subject to all effects that affect the material they are made of. ** If composed of reactionary elements, the user can be rendered inert at sub-zero temperatures due to chemical reactions ceasing at that point. Known Users See Also: Elemental Shapeshifter Gallery File:Emma_Frost_1_(Tahyna_Tozzi).png|As well of having psychic powers, Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) can change to a diamond-like substance 2008-09-07_044708_Fathom.jpg|Aspen Matthews (Fathom) Paige_Guthrie_(Earth-616).jpg|Husk (Marvel Comics) File:Em45.jpg|In order to save her free will, Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) must remain in her diamond form Tyzonn firing Mercury.jpg|Tyzonn (Power Rangers) can mimic Mercury and also fire it. Absorbing Man.jpg|The Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) Ahk-Ton_01.jpg|Ahk-Ton (DC Comics): ancient Metamorphae and a Tyrant. grunge.jpg|Percival "Grunge" Chang (Gen13) has the power to replicate the properties of any material he touches. Screen Shot 2013-09-02 at 14.34.34.png|Meggan (Marvel Comics) elem.jpg|Elementor (Max Steel) to be made of Elementium, can transform his body into any element of nature. 1301991-1f32a478.jpg|Aokiji (One Piece) can transform into ice at will. Image_877_17_07_14_3_35_55.jpg|Smoker (One Piece) can turn his body into smoke at will. Gems_Steven Universe.jpg|Gems (Steven Universe) are a race of polymorphic gemstones, their bodies simply constructs made from their gemstones. The only exception to this is Steven, who is organic on account of his father. Ormagoden_Face.png|Ormagöden (Brütal Legend) makes up the four elements of the Brütal Land - metal, noise, blood, and fire. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers